Siapa
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Awalnya sederhana, Kakek Claire yang berpulang dan Claire yang berusaha memenuhi janjinya. Kembali ke desa masa kecilnya untuk mengurus perkebunan setelah menyelesaikan studi. Meninggalkan cita-cita sebagai ilmuwan sains yang selama ini dia inginkan. Claire sangat yakin masih ingat seluruh penduduk Mineral Town. Tapi kenapa Claire tidak bisa mengingat orang yang satu ini? Siapa?


"Karen... dan Rick, kan?"

Kedua pemilik nama menatap sumber suara bersamaan dengan tatapan heran. Orang yang memanggil mereka ini namanya... Ah, wajah baru di Mineral Town... Siapa dia?

"Ya? Siapa ya?"

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum karena berhasil menebak nama keduanya dengan benar.

"Kalian berdua tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bersama-sama. Ya, setidaknya ada satu yang berubah... ingatan kalian tentang aku seburuk itu, ya?"

Karen menyipitkan matanya beberapa detik untuk memasati makhluk yang ada di hadapannya.

Rambut pirang, mata biru... Siapa penghuni Mineral Town yang memiliki garis keturunan seperti ini? Kalau tidak ada, itu artinya ada hal yang tertinggal dalam ingatan masa lalunya di desa ini.

Ah! Jangan-jangan dia...

"Claire, ya?!" jeritan spontan Rick langsung membuyarkan pikiran Karen seketika. Cih, Karen telat satu langkah rupanya.

Si pirang kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang lebih lebar. Tebakan mereka benar rupanya.

Tunggu dulu, itu artinya...

Detik berikutnya, Rick dan Karen saling bertatapan dengan wajah panik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Claire... kau harus ke klinik sekarang!"

Krik krik krik...

Claire cengok mendengar jeritan keduanya. Tidak ada sapaan lama tak jumpa, pelukan rindu atau segala hal _mellow_ lainnya. Mereka bilang apa barusan? Klinik? Entah Claire memang harus ke klinik untuk memeriksakan pendengarannya atau mereka yang seharusnya ke sana untuk memeriksakan cara kerja otak keduanya.

"Kau harus segera bertemu dengannya!"

"Siapa?"

* * *

 **Harvest Moon Back To Nature © Natsume**

 **Siapa © Kuas tak bertinta**

 **Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo(s), DoctorxClaire, etc.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Setelah membuka pintu, bau alkohol adalah hal pertama yang menusuk indera penciuman Claire. Ah, jangan lupakan visualisasi serba putih yang entah mengapa membuat aura sekitarnya menjadi sedikit dingin. Ah, kenapa Claire jadi teringat akan masa lalunya tentang anak itu?

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Claire nyaris terlonjak mendengar sapaan tiba-tiba dari perawat yang ada di meja resepsionis seberangnya. Walau sekarang penampilannya banyak berubah dengan rambut cokelat sebahunya, mana mungkin Claire lupa padanya, kan?

"Ah! Elli? Kau jadi perawat sekarang?" Sudah Claire bilang, dia tidak mungkin lupa.

Elli terdiam sesaat sebelum ikut-ikutan terkejut, "Claire? Kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru semalam. Desa ini sudah banyak berubah, ya? Bagaimana kabar Grandma?" Claire segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja resepsionis tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu untuk masuk.

"Grandma sehat. Tapi karena usia, sekarang agak sulit berjalan. Kau benar-benar berubah, Claire. Nyaris aku tidak mengenalimu. Ah... aku turut berduka mengenai Kakekmu..."

Claire tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

Claire tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Karen dan Rick. Kenapa mereka sebegitu inginnya dia bertemu Elli? Maksudnya, Claire memang dekat dengan Elli dulu, tapi tidak sampai jadi sahabat dekat. Jadi kenapa Elli sepenting ini harus ditemui?

"Ah! Claire... kau harus segera bertemu dokter."

Tunggu dulu, apa kata Elli barusan?

Dokter? Ah... jadi yang dikatakan Karen dan Rick tadi mengenai klinik bukan karena harus bertemu Elli? Lalu siapa? Kenapa seluruh teman-temannya bersikap aneh begini sih? Apa Claire melupakan satu keping ingatan masa lalunya mengenai penduduk Mineral Town? Kepingan ingatan mengenai orang yang penting ini?

"Elli, ada yang datang?"

Mata Claire membulat sejenak begitu mendengar suara berat di belakangnya. Detik berikutnya, ia segera membalikkan badan dan menemukan laki-laki muda berjas putih menatapnya datar.

Ini dokternya?

Ini dokter yang memang sudah resmi atau masih _internship_? Ah atau jangan-jangan sekarang koass sudah bisa ditempatkan di klinik? Sungguh, Claire jadi ragu mengenai lamanya sekolah kedokteran kalau lulusannya masih semuda ini.

"Eum, permisi Dok. Sudah pukul 4 p.m., saya izin pulang."

Claire menatap bingung ke arah Elli. Kenapa Elli sengaja pergi begini? Meninggalkan dirinya dengan laki-laki yang (kata teman-temannya) harus ditemuinya berdua saja begini. Sepenting apa sih dokter ini sampai Claire wajib bertemu?

Dokter hanya mengangguk menatap Elli sekilas sebelum menatap Claire kembali. Yang ditatap juga tak jauh berbeda, balas menatap.

"Hm, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau baru di sini?"

Claire tak menjawab. Pikirannya kini tengah sibuk menganalisis laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Kalau laki-laki ini penting untuk ditemuinya, kenapa mereka berdua tak saling kenal? Beberapa saat berikutnya, Claire sibuk me- _recall_ memorinya dengan cara mengabsen nama penduduk Mineral Town satu persatu. Pasti ada ingatan masa lalunya yang terlewat.

"Aku Dokter di sini. Panggil saja aku dokter."

Dia dokter dan namanya dokter? Dr. Dokter, begitu? Yang benar saja.

"Dokter, ya?"

"Kalau kau ada keluhan mengenai kesehatan, datang saja ke sini."

Claire menatap laki-laki itu dengan lekat. Terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dirinya. Yang benar saja, jangan-jangan dia...

"Klinik tutup pukul 4 p.m. Kau bisa datang kembali besok."

Claire mengerti sekarang. Akhirnya dia mengerti mengapa Karen dan Rick menyuruhnya menemui orang ini. Claire paham mengapa Elli juga berkata demikian dan sengaja pulang meninggalkan mereka berdua. Claire tahu siapa orang ini. Ada satu nama teman yang akhirnya membawanya pada ingatan mengenai masa lalunya. Dia orang itu... orang yang penting untuk masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang jadi dokter. Padahal dulu kau bilang bahwa kau benci pekerjaan kedua orang tuamu kan, Trent?"

Trent. Dia Trent. Pasti begitu. Kenapa Claire baru sadar? Kenapa Trent terlihat berbeda? Kenapa Trent sekarang menjadi dokter? Ah satu lagi, Claire menebak dengan benar, kan?

"Hm... berhubung ini sudah lewat pukul 4, mungkin sebaiknya aku harus kembali ke perkebunan Kakek. Sampai bertemu la –"

Tangan laki-laki itu mencengkram lengan Claire yang nyaris saja berlalu dari hadapannya. Membuat Claire kebingungan dengan cepat. Kenapa lagi dengan orang ini? Bukankah sebelumnya dia yang menyuruh Claire untuk pulang. Kenapa sekarang...

Ah, apa Claire salah menyebut nama?

Tidak ada percakapan lanjutan setelah peristiwa cengkraman itu. Hanya mata dibalas mata.

"Apa aku salah bicara, dokter?" Claire memberanikan diri bertanya, sudah jengah terhadap keheningan yang tercipta. Sementara yang ditanya kini mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki ini.

"Aku berubah pikiran... bisakah kau menunggu sebentar di kursi tamu? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku berikan padamu." Dokter membalas dengan jawaban yang tidak nyambung.

Entah ada angin apa, Claire mengangguk tanpa ada pertanyaan penyertanya. Seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan serius dokter muda di hadapannya ini.

Kalau dia bukan Trent, jadi dia siapa?

.

"Maaf..."

Satu kata itu yang pertama kali dokter dengar begitu ia datang ke meja tamu.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena sudah mengira bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari temanku. Maaf lancang menyebutmu dengan nama yang salah."

Dokter menatapnya lekat-lekat selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri di hadapan Claire.

"Jadi kau yang mengurus pertanian itu sekarang?"

Claire menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Aku berikan tonic special ini padamu. Bagus untuk me- _recover_ energimu setelah lelah bekerja."

"Terima kasih."

Claire tersenyum sambil menyambut botol obat yang baru saja diberikan dokter. Dokter ini walau cara interaksinya aneh, tapi sifatnya tidak buruk juga bagi Claire. Yah... selanjutnya apa lagi?

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Tiga menit terlewat dengan sia-sia. Sumpah demi apapun kenapa, sih Claire harus terus-menerus terjebak dalam suasana yang canggung bersama orang ini?

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang... sudah hampir pukul 5 p.m."

Claire melotot mendengar ocehan dokter barusan. Apa katanya?

"Kau menyuruhku meninggu selama setengah jam hanya untuk memberiku ini?" bagus, waktu Claire benar-benar sangat berfaedah di klinik ini.

"Kau mengharapkan yang lain? Lagipula jika kau tidak segera pulang, aku tidak jamin kau selamat kalau bertemu anjing liar nantinya."

Serius, jadi Claire diusir, begitu?

Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Rick, Karen, dan Elli? Mereka bertiga tega menyuruhnya cepat-cepat ke klinik hanya karena tonic ini? Tonic ini benar-benar langkah ya memangnya sampai mereka sepanik itu menyuruhnya gercep dan mengabaikan ritual sapaan lama tak jumpa?

Dan lagi dokter di depannya ini... ah, mungkin nanti Claire harus segera ke gereja untuk mengaku dosa karena sudah merencanakan pembunuhan sadis terhadap laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, dokter. Terima kasih atas tonic berfaedahnya," senyuman sadis tercipta di lengkung bibir Claire.

"Hn, hati-hati."

Dokter hanya diam duduk di kursinya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun untuk mengantar kepergian Claire. Entah dokter yang satu ini malas atau memang tidak tau caranya bersikap kepada tamu.

Satu menit berlalu sejak kepergian Claire dan tiba-tiba senyum tipis tercipta di wajah sang dokter.

"Claire, ya?"

Dokter kenal, kok dengan gadis itu. Sangat kenal.

"Sudah lama tak ada yang memanggilku begitu."

Iya, Trent. Kalau dia Trent memangnya kenapa?

"Bodoh... kenapa aku tidak menanyakan apapun padanya?"

Kenapa Trent jadi bodoh begini, sih begitu tau bahwa dia adalah Claire? Jika bukan karena tonic itu, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menahan Claire selama tadi. Yah, biarpun Trent harus membuat tonic itu dalam kecepatan kilat sebagai alasan agar dia bisa meminta Claire menunggu.

Trent tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini. Dia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan seperti di masa lalu.

Claire harus tahu semuanya...

Harus.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Saya tau fandom ini udah mati, tapi dua bulan terakhir ini saya bener-bener baper karena nostalgia game Harvest Moon. Selama dua bulan selalu mikirin plot ini tapi males banget realisasiinnya. Kenapa DokterxClaire terlalu imut interaksinya di game, sihhh?!

Cerita kali ini cuma 2 chapter karena saya males ngetik panjang-panjang dan ngoceh buntu*?*

Salahkan keegoisan hati yang tiba-tiba maksa pengen buat ginian padahal lusa udah mau OSCE blok endokrinologi wkawka.

Terima kasih buat yang gak sengaja baca cerita ini.


End file.
